A spark plug used for ignition of an internal engine of such as automobiles generally comprises a metal shell to which a ground electrode is fixed, an insulator made of alumina ceramics, and a center electrode which is disposed inside the insulator. The insulator projects from the rear opening of the metal shell in the axial direction. A terminal metal fixture is inserted into the projecting part of the insulator and is connected to the center electrode via a conductive glass seal layer which is formed by a glass sealing procedure or a resistor. A high voltage is applied to the terminal metal fixture to cause a spark over the gap between the ground electrode and the center electrode.
Under some combined conditions, for example, at an increased spark plug temperature and an increased environmental humidity, it may happen that high voltage application fails to cause a spark over the gap but, instead, a discharged called as a flashover occurs between the terminal metal fixture and the metal shell, going around the projecting insulator. Primarily for the purpose of avoiding the flashover, most of commonly used spark plugs have a glaze layer on the surface of the insulator. The glaze layer also serves to smoothen the insulator surface thereby preventing contamination and to enhance the chemical or mechanical strength of the insulator.
In the case of the alumina insulator for the spark plug, such a glaze of lead silicate glass has conventionally been used for heightening fluidity when baking the glaze, where silicate glass is mixed with a relatively large amount of PbO to lower a dilatometric softening point. In recent years, however, with a globally increasing concern about environmental conservation, glazes containing Pb have been losing acceptance. In the automobile industry, for instance, where spark plugs find a huge demand, it has been a subject of study to phase out Pb glazes in a future, taking into consideration the adverse influences of waste spark plugs on the environment.
However, leadless borosilicate glass- or alkaline borosilicate glass-based glazes have been studied as substitutes for the conventional Pb glazes, but they inevitably have inconveniences such as a high glass transition or an insufficient insulation resistance. For solving this problem, Japanese Patent Laid Open No. 106234/1999 discloses respective compositions of leadless glazes having the improved insulation resistance by joint addition of alkaline component.